Jégszív
by 666Neme666
Summary: Egy rövid kis novella, amit kétféleképpen írtam meg. Egy fiatal nő életét mutatja be röviden, hogy miként vált az élete tökéletes káosszá. Két szereplője van, a nevüket direkt nem árulom el. Kíváncsi vagyok, rájöttök-e a végére, kik azok. Biztosan... :
1. Chapter 1

- Nem teheted ezt! – kiáltottam kétségbeesetten, de ő csak egy megvető pillantással jutalmazott.

- De igen, megtehetem. Inkább örülj, hogy életben hagylak.

Hát ennyi volt? Vége? Két év után? És mindez miért? Az elveidért. Csak azokért…

Két éve, mikor felajánlottad nekem, hogy legyek a feleséged, kapva kaptam az alkalmon. A háborúnak hiába volt már vége, a várt béke mégse köszönthetett be. Új Sötét Nagyúr került hatalomra, és szinte mindenkit maga mellé állított. Csak páran maradtunk, akik még küzdöttek a szabadságért, de a mi számunk is egyre fogy. Reméltem, hogy ha esetleg téged vissza tudlak csalogatni a Fényre, sokan visszatérnek majd veled együtt. De elbuktam.

Nyolc hónapja átestem egy vizsgálaton. Kiderült, hogy már egy ideje a szívem alatt hordom a gyermekét. Mikor ezt közöltem vele is, nagyon boldog lett. Úgy tűnt, minden rendbe jöhet. Hat és fél hónapra rá megszültem a világ legszebb kislányát, Larissát. Az orvos elmondta, hogy a szülés közben fellépett komplikációk miatt soha többé nem lehet gyerekem. Ez akkor nem érdekelt, hiszen ott feküdt mellettem Larissa, férjnél voltam, és minden jónak tűnt.

De volt valami gond. Eleinte túl boldog voltam, hogy észrevegyem. Csak a két hetes lányom holtteste felett jöttem rá: a férjem fiút akart. Kellett egy örökös, egy elsőszülött fiú gyermek. Miután én képtelen voltam több gyermeket kihordani, a lányom csak útban volt. Ahogyan én is.

Most ezért nincs maradásom. Egy nő, aki nem adhat a férjének fiút, értéktelen. A férjem hívei pedig nem tűrik el a hibákat.

- Takarodj már! – kiáltott rám egyre dühösebben. De én nem mozdultam. Sosem szerettem őt igazán. Legalábbis nem szerelemből. De ez akkor a szívembe mart. Kisgyermek korunk óta ismertük egymást. És most ennyi. Takarodj.

Egyre ingerültebb lett. Látta, hogy nem megyek magamtól sehova. Hirtelen közelebb lépett, és megragadta a karomat. Máris éreztem azt az összepréselődést, ami a hoppanálással jár. Mikor kinyitottam a szememet, egy sűrű erdőben találtam magam. Felnéztem rá.

- Mitől félsz? Rengeteg horcruxod van, szinte halhatatlan vagy! A híveid nem árthatnak neked! – A szeme vörösen megvillant, és erősen megrántotta a karomat.

- Hallgass! Tudod, hogy ezért meg kéne öljelek? Azt ajánlom, tartsd a szád! És ne lássalak többé!

Elment. Amint befejezte a mondatot, dehoppanált. Akkor leroskadtam a földre.

Különös dolog az idő. Minden oly távolinak tűnik, mintha már nem is ebben az életben történt volna. Pedig pár perce még itt állt velem szemben, és a karomat fogta. De most egyedül ülök az őszi avarban. Minden olyan furcsán… hideg. Távoli. Magányos.

…

A sárguló levelek közt ülő lány hirtelen elkezdett változni. Barna haja egyre sötétebbé vált, mígnem ugyanolyan fekete lett, mint a lelkében tátongó űr. Bőre megfakult, olyanná vált, akár a hófehér márvány. Ruhái szürkévé színeződtek, csak azok az egykor még gyönyörű, mogyoróbarna szemei lettek hideg, távoli kékek, mintha semmiféle érzelemre sem lennének képesek. De érzelmek nélkül senki sem élhet. Az egyetlen, ami neki megmaradt, az a bosszú.

Lassan, óvatosan állt föl az avarból. Fagyos tekintete a semmibe révedt, miközben egy mondatot suttogott a szélbe:

- Megfizetsz, Harry Potter…


	2. Chapter 2

- Nem teheted ezt! – kiáltottam kétségbeesetten, de ő csak egy megvető pillantással jutalmazott.

- De igen, megtehetem. Inkább örülj, hogy életben hagylak.

Hát ennyi volt? Vége? Két év után? És mindez miért? Az elveiért. Csak azokért…

Két éve, mikor felajánlotta nekem, hogy legyek a felesége, kapva kaptam az alkalmon. A háborúnak hiába volt már vége, a várt béke mégse köszönthetett be. Új Sötét Nagyúr került hatalomra, ezerszer erősebb Voldemortnál. Szinte mindenkit maga mellé állított. Csak páran maradtunk, akik még küzdöttek a szabadságért, de a mi számunk is egyre fogy. Reméltem, hogy ha esetleg őt vissza tudom csalogatni a Fényre, sokan visszatérnek majd vele együtt. De elbuktam.

Nyolc hónapja átestem egy vizsgálaton. Kiderült, hogy már egy ideje a szívem alatt hordom a gyermekét. Mikor ezt közöltem vele is, nagyon boldog lett. Úgy tűnt, minden rendbe jöhet. Hat és fél hónapra rá megszültem a világ legszebb kislányát, Larissát. Az orvos elmondta, hogy a szülés közben fellépett komplikációk miatt soha többé nem lehet gyerekem. Ez akkor nem érdekelt, hiszen ott feküdt mellettem Larissa, férjnél voltam, és minden jónak tűnt.

De volt valami gond. Eleinte túl boldog voltam, hogy észrevegyem. Csak a két hetes lányom holtteste felett jöttem rá: a férjem fiút akart. Kellett egy örökös, egy elsőszülött fiú gyermek. Miután én képtelen voltam több gyermeket kihordani, a lányom csak útban volt. Ahogyan én is.

Most ezért nincs maradásom. Egy nő, aki nem adhat a férjének fiút, értéktelen. A férjem hívei pedig nem tűrik el a hibákat.

- Takarodj már! – kiáltott rám egyre dühösebben. De én nem mozdultam. Sosem szerettem őt igazán. Legalábbis nem szerelemből. De ez akkor a szívembe mart. Kisgyermek korunk óta ismertük egymást. És most ennyi. Takarodj.

Egyre ingerültebb lett. Látta, hogy nem megyek magamtól sehova. Hirtelen közelebb lépett, és megragadta a karomat. Máris éreztem azt az összepréselődést, ami a hoppanálással jár. Mikor kinyitottam a szememet, egy sűrű erdőben találtam magam. Felnéztem rá.

- Mitől félsz? Rengeteg horcruxod van, szinte halhatatlan vagy! A híveid nem árthatnak neked! – A szeme vörösen megvillant, és erősen megrántotta a karomat.

- Honnan tudsz ezekről? Hallod? Válaszolj, ha kérdezlek! – ordított rám. De én csak makacsul hallgattam, és nem néztem a szemébe. Ha akart volna, így is behatolhatott volna az elmémbe. Merlin tudja, miért, de nem tette. Talán nem is volt kíváncsi a válaszra. Úgysem volt fontos.

Inkább megragadta a csuklómat, és egy apró vágást ejtett rajta, csupán az akarata erejével. Először nem értettem, mit akart csinálni, de mikor megéreztem csonka lelkét az enyém mellett, rájöttem. De már késő volt bármit is tenni. Éreztem, hogy a varázserőmet használva a horcruxokról szerzett összes tudásomat jégbe fagyasztja.

Mikor eltávolodott tőlem, már bárhogy próbáltam, semmire sem emlékeztem a lélekdarabokkal kapcsolatban. Zavarodottan néztem fel a szemébe, de ő csak lenézően hátrébb lépett, és dehoppanált.

Ekkor leroskadtam a földre. A fájdalom elemi erővel hasított belém, és én nem tudtam védekezni. Elrontotta. A varázslatot nem sikerült jól megcsinálnia. Az elmémben lévő jég megrepedezett, és elkezdett terjedni. Megállíthatatlanul. Először csak az elmémet támadta, és megölte az összes szép emlékemet. Majd lassan lejjebb szivárgott, megfagyasztva a szívemet és a lelkemet.

Furcsa érzés volt. Fájdalmas, és ugyanakkor gyönyörű. A jégszilánkok felsebeztek minden jót és szépet, egyedül a bosszúvágyat és a gyűlöletet hagyták meg. De nem baj. Másra nem is lesz szükségem…

…

A sárguló levelek közt ülő lány hirtelen elkezdett változni. Barna haja egyre sötétebbé vált, mígnem ugyanolyan fekete lett, mint a lelkében tátongó űr. Bőre megfakult, olyanná vált, akár a hófehér márvány. Ruhái szürkévé színeződtek, csak azok az egykor még gyönyörű, mogyoróbarna szemei lettek hideg, távoli kékek, mint a szívét szaggató jégszilánkok. A csuklóján lévő seb egy kék villanás kíséretében beforrt, halvány heget hagyva maga után.

Lassan, óvatosan állt föl az avarból. Fagyos tekintete a semmibe révedt, miközben egy mondatot suttogott a szélbe:

- Megfizetsz, Harry Potter…


End file.
